Treasure
by Captain Samantha Lovegood
Summary: Jack's daughter makes him a present. Inspired by Johnny Depp and his daughter. Lots of fluff, no spoilers! ONE SHOT!


Title: Treasure

Genre: General

Rating: G

Summary: Johnny Depp's daughter, Lily-Rose, once made him a bracelet that he still wears today. This adorable story inspired me to write one about Jack and his own daughter. I hope you like it. ONE-SHOT.

Warnings: None. Just some major fluff.

Jack Sparrow was staring fondly at the ocean, as he had come accustomed to every day after it began to grow dark. There was a gentle breeze, and a romantic feel in the air that could make anybody's heart go weak. But Jack Sparrow, of course, was no normal anybody, he was pirate. He truly loved only three things in the entire world—the sea, his wife, and his little blessing, his miracle, his daughter.

Adela Pearl Sparrow was only five years of age, but even so she was terribly smart. Like her father she loved the sea, adventure and, much to her mother's dismay, getting into trouble. She carried the looks of both of them, her mother and father. Jet black hair and gold brown eyes like Jack; pale skin and pursed lips like her mother, Elizabeth. She did not like many books, only her father's stories. She learned mostly from her father.

Shortly after her birth, Jack had started thinking about what kind of father he would make. He had never even been around a child before, let alone raised one. What if he screwed up? He did not want his daughter to be a disaster like him. She should be decent, he thought, like her mother. She should dress nicer, and certainly smell nicer. (It was true, Jack did not bathe often.) He could not let her turn out like him. Elizabeth would raise her on her own, raise her to be proper, or at least more decent than a pirate.

But then, when he held her in his arms for the first time, something happened to him. Something inside him knew, knew that he loved her and wanted to be a part of her life. It was one of the most drastic things that had ever happened to him, but it was one of the most important. He could not live this child's fate entirely in her mother's hands—it would surly kill her. So, he decided confidently, he was going to help this child. His child. His love.

"Daddy!"

A sudden high-pitched squeal broke the silence, and any other adult at that time would have been terribly annoyed, but Jack merely grinned and turned, pleased to see his daughter's small body and bouncing curls coming towards him. She was smiling from ear-to-ear, a small gap in her mouth where she just lost a tooth. Her once tidy blue dress was now grayish black, smudged with ashes, most likely from sitting by the fireplace. In her hands was a small trinket. Jack could not make out what it was.

"Daddy, I made you something," said Adela, coming to a sudden halt. She barley stood to her father's knee, and yet she carried such powerful spirit with her. Still smiling, she held up the trinket for Jack to see. It was a bracelet, beaded with tiny sea shells and, in fact, even some pearls. It was so simple, but Jack thought it beautiful—a true Sparrow, he thought cheerfully, to have such creativity. "I worked on it for most of the day," she continued. He tried it on. A bit tight, (his wrists were wider than Adela had thought) but it would do.

"Don't you like it?" she urged, hopping up and down anxiously. Jack smiled at her fondly. Her black hair was mangled and erect, her cheeks flushed red from excitement.

"Aye, luv. 'S almost as pretty as you are," he declared, examining the bracelet.

This made Adela giggle. Her laugh was like her mother's. "Thank-you. Will you wear it all the time?"

An absurd look of seriousness crossed his face, and he put one hand to his heart. "'Course. Cross my heart and hope to die, luv. Well…not really." He scratched his head.

"Good. I don't want you to die." Her smile still remained. Funny, Jack thought, how he had never known a person who could smile so easily until her. Now his hands were at his sides.

"And I won't anytime soon, darlin'. Promise. I'll always be here, with you and your mum." He paused for a moment, then bent down to his daughter's level and continued. "Who, by the way, is going to be furious when she sees your dress ruined. Why don't you go to your room and I'll take care of her." Adela pouted, but even Jack could not be won over. "Come on, it's far passed your bed anyhow. Shoo." A strange look passed her face, as if she were trying to suppress a yawn. Her eyes were defiant, though they were also tired. Hands on hips, she left him.

Jack looked down at the bracelet. The small pearls were shining in the darkness, and reminded him of her smile. That smile, the one that resided so easily upon his daughter's face, was as special to him as anything else. Whatever Adela made him, she would always be his treasure.


End file.
